Mechanical couplings for joining pipe elements together end-to-end comprise interconnectable segments that that are positionable circumferentially surrounding the end portions of co-axially aligned pipe elements. The term “pipe element” is used herein to describe any pipe-like item or component having a pipe like form. Pipe elements include pipe stock, pipe fittings such as elbows, caps and tees as well as fluid control components such as valves, reducers, strainers, restrictors, pressure regulators and the like.
Each mechanical coupling segment comprises a housing having arcuate surfaces which project radially inwardly from the housing and engage plain end pipe elements or circumferential grooves that extend around each of the pipe elements to be joined. Engagement between the arcuate surfaces and the pipe elements provides mechanical restraint to the joint and ensures that the pipe elements remain coupled even under high internal pressure and external forces. The housings define an annular channel that receives a gasket or seal, typically an elastomeric ring which engages the ends of each pipe element and cooperates with the segments to provide a fluid tight seal. The segments have connection members, typically in the form of lugs which project outwardly from the housings. The lugs are adapted to receive fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, which are adjustably tightenable to draw the segments toward one another.
To ensure a good fit between the couplings and the pipe elements, the arcuate surfaces on prior art couplings have a radius of curvature that is substantially matched to the radius of curvature of the outer surface of the pipe element that it is intended to engage. For couplings used with grooved pipe elements, the radii of curvature of the arcuate surfaces are smaller than the radii of curvature of the outer surfaces of the pipe elements outside of the grooves so that the arcuate surfaces fit within and engage the grooves properly.
This geometrical relation between the arcuate surfaces of the couplings and the outer surfaces of the pipe elements in prior art couplings results in a tedious and time consuming installation process when mechanical couplings are used. Typically, the coupling is received by the technician with the segments bolted together and the ring seal captured within the segments' channels. The technician first disassembles the coupling by unbolting it, removes the ring seal, lubricates it (if not pre-lubricated) and places it around the ends of the pipe elements to be joined. Installation of the ring seal requires that it be lubricated and stretched to accommodate the pipe elements, an often difficult and messy task, as the ring seal is usually stiff and the lubrication makes manual manipulation of the seal difficult.
With the ring seal in place on both pipe elements, the segments are then placed one at a time straddling the ends of the pipe elements and capturing the ring seal against them. During placement, the segments engage the seal, the arcuate surfaces are aligned with the grooves when present, or with alignment marks made on the outside surfaces of the pipe elements, the bolts are inserted through the lugs, the nuts are threaded onto the bolts and tightened, drawing the coupling segments toward one another, compressing the seal and engaging the arcuate surface within the grooves.
As evident from the previous description, installation of mechanical pipe couplings according to the prior art requires that the technician typically handle at least seven individual piece parts (and move when the coupling has more than two segments), and must totally disassemble and reassemble the coupling. Significant time, effort and expense would be saved if the technician could install a mechanical pipe coupling without first totally disassembling it and then reassembling it, piece by piece.